


you're my bad habit

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sex, Happy Ending tho, Hate Sex, I am nothing if not on brand, M/M, Rival Frat Presidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Henry and Alex had been rivals for as long as Alex had been president of FIJI. He finds out that Henry and the Sigma Chi's are stealing their frat party theme and he wants to wreck havoc. The only problem is, he's fallen in love with Henry the summer they shared together. Now that school is back in session, all he wants to do is destroy Henry and everything he holds dear.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129
Collections: RWRB Spring Fling Exchange





	you're my bad habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeoMoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeoMoy/gifts).



“That motherfucker. I’m about to ruin his entire life.” Alex seethed as he rose angrily from the ratty couch in the living room. “You’re fucking telling me Sigma Chi is doing the exact same theme as us?” 

Liam shrugged. “Don’t get your panties in a twist bro, it’s fine. You know FIJI is always better.” 

Alex got down in front of Liam, leaning over on his hands that were on his knees. “That’s not the fucking point _bro_.” He stood up and began to pace. “It’s the principle of the thing.” 

Liam just raised an eyebrow as he took another hit of his vape pen, the stench of maple mixed with weed floated through the air. “I think you just need to take a hit of this and calm the fuck down.” 

Alex snatched the vape pen and took a hit before giving it back to Liam. He closed his eyes as he let the vapor leave his mouth in tendrils. “I’m fucking going over there right now.” 

“You do that you’ll get jumped. Remember last time?”

“Henry can’t hide behind his pledges for the rest of his life.” Alex fumed and grabbed his Northface. He stormed down the sidewalk of Greek Row until he came up on the house with the Phi Gamma and Delta in metal outside the wall. “Henry you piece of shit! Get your ass down here!” He threw a rock at the window he knew to be Henry’s.

“What in god’s name are you doing?” Henry blinked at the sunlight when he opened the window. “Oh. Alex. Thought I might find you here.” 

“We gotta talk you asshole.” Alex put his hands on his hips and Henry just leaned against the window sill.

“No, I don’t think we do.” Henry smirked down at him.

“Are you serious right now? Toga party? Really? You know FIJI’s do that every fucking year and now suddenly you bitches want to do it too? On the same fucking night?” 

“Alex, I think you need to stop with the cursing. You are in public.” Henry sniffed. “You should also tell your pledges to keep their mouths shut if you don’t want this to happen.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “Low blow Fox. You can’t hide up there in your tower forever you know.”

Henry shrugged. “Enjoy your weekend Alex.” And then he was gone from the window and Alex saw the way the other members that he hadn’t noticed before, sitting on the porch were looking at him.

“Your president’s a fucking dick you know that?” He glowered before turning and heading back towards his own house. He knew that he couldn’t change the date because they had already booked the DJ and the bartenders. He also couldn’t change the date because he was too petty and proud to even consider the idea. He knew he had to make it much better than Sigma Chi ever could. He put his social chairs on it immediately to make it bigger and better. 

The next time he saw Henry was across the quad. 

“Fox!” He yelled and everyone turned their heads toward him as he stalked across the grass. Henry’s eyes widened and he started walking faster. “Don’t you dare run away from me you dick!”

He caught up with Henry who stopped and turned towards him, arms crossed. “What can I do for you?”

“Change the date.” 

“I can’t do that. Our shirts already came in and I can’t change the date on them now, now can I?” 

Ugh this fucking asshole with his stupid accent. It made Alex want to scream. “Why are you even doing this?”

Henry looked surprised at the question before he recovered nicely, Alex had to admit, and he smiled cruelly. “Shouldn’t it be obvious?” Alex was silent. “I’m doing it to mess with you.” 

Alex glared at him before he raised his chin and gave him a cold smile. “Couldn’t keep me out of your head now could you?”

It was Henry’s turn to glare. “Leave me alone Alex.” And then he turned and walked away. Alex still felt vindicated in the fact that he seemed to make Henry uncomfortable. 

He made his way back to the house to find the pledges hard at work at constructing the resemblance of a ship. (“You know, like the Argo.” Liam had explained to him when he had come up with the idea. Alex had gone with it and approved the idea because who else would have a ship for their toga party? No one, that’s who.) 

“Looking nice boys.” He said as he walked past and into the house. 

“No luck with Fox I see.” Liam said, waving his phone as a video loop of him facing off Henry played on twitter.

“Wow social media is truly a marvel.” Alex said as he shrugged off his backpack and collapsed into the couch. Liam was playing Fortnite and Alex pretended to watch until his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and frowned at the notification.

It was a DM from Henry on twitter, linking him to the video. 

**@henryjamesfox** : what a spectacle the two of us make

Alex pursed his lips before typing out a message after thinking on it for only a moment.

**@acdiaz** : i always make a spectacle

 **@henryjamesfox** : that you do

Alex narrowed his eyes before putting his phone back into his pocket. It wasn’t until he was three White Claws in that he heard his phone buzz again, this time a text. 

**H** : That video kinda got me hot

Alex’s eyebrows rose and he choked down the sip that was in his mouth. 

“You alright over there?” Liam asked with a slightly but not really concerned look. “You get a nude?”

“No, fuck you.” Alex shot back quickly.

**Alex** : How many drinks are you in right now?  
 **H** : Too many obviously  
 **Alex** : Why did that video make you hot?  
 **H** : Because it reminded me of the last time we had sex

Now he really choked this time.

“Dude what the fuck? Let me see! Sounds like you’ve got some dirty texts.” Liam grinned and attempted to reach for the phone. Alex only kicked him and scooted away. Liam let out a grunt and leapt towards him, wrestling to try and get the phone but managed to wiggle away. 

“No!” He pointed at Liam, holding the phone to his chest. “Go...watch your pledges or something.” He muttered and turned to walk up the stairs towards his room. Once the door was firmly behind him he returned back to the phone. The cursor was blinking in the empty text box. He knew he shouldn’t go back down this road. He and Henry had been fun and flirty over the summer when campus had been dead. The both of them had classes and Alex had worked as a lifeguard at the rec center. Henry had been there almost every day sunbathing and Alex had almost missed a kid in distress from the distraction. (He didn’t thank you very much, but he had been more aware afterwards.)

**Alex** : Do tell, spare no details

He bit at his fingernail a bit, waiting for a response when he saw those three dots blink at the bottom. 

**H** : Why don’t you come over and find out

Alex let out a woosh of air, frozen in place. This was bad right? This was a very bad idea. Two fraternity presidents of rival frats having sex with each other? He wasn’t even sure he liked Henry but he also really _really_ liked Henry’s body.

**H** : I can sneak you in. Most of the guys are in the front. Come through the alley

“Fuck.” Alex whispered and hung his head, mind whirling. He was buzzed and it sounded like Henry was buzzed too or perhaps a bit more. Was that a violation of consent when Henry offered to sneak him in? 

He heard another buzz and he looked down to see a very artfully taken nude with only Henry’s ass in the mirror.

**H** : He misses you

“Oh fuck me.” Alex hissed and he stood up quickly. He grabbed a few things, phone wallet keys, and added in lube and a condom just in case. 

**Alex** : Fine, on me way  
 **Alex** : *my

He headed down the stairs. 

“Go get some!” Liam catcalled from the living room where he and a few other members were now playing Mario Kart. Alex flipped him off before he headed out the door. The ship was nearly finished as he walked through the backyard and let himself out into the alley that ran between most of the Greek houses. He stopped in front of Sigma Chi’s, marked by the obnoxious giant yellow letters and texted Henry he was here.

Not a minute later Henry popped his golden head out of the gate. 

“I’m fucking here, aren’t I?” Alex grumbled and Henry just grinning, yanking him in for a searing kiss that took Alex’s breath away. “Fuck.” He whispered when Henry broke the kiss, only getting a musical laugh in return. 

“We’ve got to be sneaky alright?” Henry whispered. “Most of them are sloshed at this point.” Henry led them up the stairs and into the room at the end of the hall that Alex knew to be Henry’s. He felt himself shoved up against the flimsy wood. He let out a muffled yelp that was swallowed by Henry’s mouth once more. He felt himself melt into the kiss as he did though, hands coming around to grasp Henry’s ass tightly. Henry on the other hand, bucked into Alex which set them both moaning against each other's lips. 

“I didn’t think you would come.” Henry whispered as his hands roamed under Alex’s FIJI shirt from three semesters ago. 

“I almost didn’t.” He admitted, hissing when Henry bit into the skin where his neck met his shoulder. He sighed when Henry flattened his tongue and licked along the bruise that he knew was already forming. He shoved Henry back and kept shoving him until Henry was falling onto the bed that bounced under his weight. Henry scrambled back as Alex knelt down, straddling him. Henry looked up at him, arching his back to try and get at him but Alex let his hand wrap loosely around Henry’s neck. He leaned down to kiss him hard, hips rolling against the boy under him. Henry let out a high whine when he let his neck go and moved his hand instead to shove it under Henry’s shorts.

“Alex.” Henry moaned, head falling back onto the pillows as he attempted to try and get leverage but it was obvious that Alex was the one in charge here. 

“You ignore me and piss me off during the day and then send me fucking nudes the moment you’re drunk? You want me so badly don’t you?” Alex hissed in Henry’s ear before he moved his mouth down to make a mess of Henry’s neck. He wanted the boy to have knowledge of this interaction for days on end. He wanted to see Henry on campus and know that he was the one that made him look like this. 

“Please.” Henry whined, one hand wrapping around Alex’s wrist that was encircling Henry’s very hard cock. “I need you, please.” 

Alex growled as he leaned back, taking off his shirt. Henry watched him with hooded eyes, already breathing hard. He slapped Henry’s hands away when they reached out to touch his bare chest. “Don’t fucking touch me unless I say you can.” He felt Henry shiver under him. He leaned back so he could take off Henry’s shorts and underwear. He pulled down his own shorts and stepped out of them, rolling forward until he was shoving Henry’s shirt up and over the man’s head, mouthing at the lightly tanned flesh. 

“Don’t leave a mark.” Henry murmured and Alex pulled back, looking at the mess he had already made of his neck.

“Too late.” He grinned rather maliciously and sucked another mark into the crook of Henry’s shoulder. Henry let out a gasp followed quickly by a moan and an involuntary roll of the hips. Alex sat up and tugged at Henry to turn over. Henry did and Alex yanked him back by his hips. Henry’s blonde hair fell across the pillow looking something akin to delicate silk but the sounds he was making were the exact opposite of delicate. Alex shoved Henry’s shorts into the man’s mouth as he pushed a lubed up finger inside. “Careful, don’t want the boys to know you’re being fucked by a man do we?”

Henry gave him a glare that quickly melted into exhiliarition as Alex crooked his finger to hit his prostate in just the right spot. He heard a muffled groan and he was thankful he had gagged Henry. He wouldn’t want anyone coming bursting in here either. He added another finger and another until Henry was rocking back onto him, fingers curled into tight fists in the sheets. 

Alex slapped Henry’s ass hard, causing the man to jerk forward with a sharp intake through his nose. He slapped him again and Henry’s ass came up, seeming to want more. Alex couldn’t help the cruel grin on his face as he slapped him a third time before pulling out his fingers. Henry looked at him over his shoulder and Alex had to take a moment to reel himself in. Henry’s cheeks were pinked and his eyes glazed over. 

He raised his eyebrows. “You like that sweetheart?” Alex asked, the term of endearment sharp and acrid on his tongue. “You like the way I hurt you?” He hissed, leaning forward to bite down on the meat of Henry’s shoulder.

Henry let out a quiet groan and his hips came back, asking for more. Of course Alex was going to give it to him. He leaned back to slip on a condom, adding more lube and then he lined himself up. Henry nodded, head falling forward onto the pillow, ass up in the air. Alex slid in none too slowly, feeling Henry open up around him. He let out his own moan, head falling forward and his fingers digging in harshly at where he held onto Henry’s hips. He let out one more shuddering breath before he started moving slowly. He didn’t wait long though until he started to set a gruelling pace. 

Their bodies kept jolting forward for each thrust into the tight heat and he could see the way the man’s shoulder muscles flexed as he gripped the sheets hard. Alex thrust all the way in and leaned forward. “If I take that out of your mouth will you be quiet for me?”

Henry turned his head, catching Alex’s gaze and nodded weakly. Alex reached around and pulled the shorts from Henry’s mouth and then went back to pounding into him. Henry’s pants kept getting louder and higher the longer he went on until he felt Henry start to flutter around him. Only then did he slow it down, dragging himself slowly in and out to a point that Henry whined. 

He felt Henry reach around for him and he slapped the man’s hand away. He put his hand on the back of Henry’s neck, fingers wrapping around. “What did I say about touching me?” He hissed in Henry’s ear. Henry shivered and whined again.

“Please Alex.” Henry breathed out followed by a gasp when Alex jolted both of their bodies forward with a hard thrust. Henry’s breath came out labored, practically every sound a loud pant. Alex had to admit he loved the fact that he could reduce this man to the most primal of instincts. 

“Please what?” He asked with a slight sneer. He wound his fingers through Henry’s hair and yanked back on him so his neck arched back. He licked Henry’s neck, ending with a harsh bite behind the hollow of the man’s ear. “What do you need Henry?”

He knew he was being rather wishy washy. On one hand he wanted to be rough and harsh and cruel. Henry had pissed him off to no end. On the other hand though, he wanted to hold Henry and keep him safe and hold him close. It was like the threads of his heart were tied up in knots in some places and were beautiful art in others. 

Alex couldn’t have Henry though. Regardless of everything, he couldn’t have him.

So instead he took and took what he could and called it hatred. 

“Tell me.” He growled in Henry’s ear, pulling on his hair harshly once more. 

“I-” Henry started before whimpering, head still pulled back as Alex slammed into him over and over. “Oh god,” Henry gritted out and then he was jerking under Alex and spasming around him with a silent ‘o’, face screwed up into a beautiful surrender. 

Alex growled again, letting Henry’s hair go as his hands went back to the man’s hips and a few quick, brutal thrusts later he was coming hard, his entire body white hot ecstasy. He let his body collapse on top of Henry for a moment as he slowly came back to himself. Only then did he roll off and sit up, shucking off the condom into the trash. 

Henry had turned over onto his back and he saw the way the man’s chest was still heaving and was all pink and flushed. Henry had slung an arm across his eyes and Alex eased down back onto the bed, flopping on his back and looking up at the ceiling. He let himself catch his breath, not letting himself look at Henry though. 

The silence was deafening. Normally he had a quip for everything. Any sort of situation he was ready for except this one. What do you say to a boy that you used to fuck on a regular basis when campus was dead and there was no consequences to spending the night? What do you say to a boy you just had angry sex with and could have possibly gone over the edge to uncharged territiory? He was normally never this rough but something about seeing Henry again after all these months staying away brought out something violent in him that he had never dealt with before. Was it all the emotions that he refused to acknowledge? Was it his way of getting his want and desire out of his head by calling it a hate fuck?

“I should go.” He said quietly, not wanting to look at Henry but looking at him all the same.

Those blue eyes met his and he nodded. “Give me a second and I’ll help you get out.” Henry said, his voice breathy. 

Alex nodded and rose from the bed, finding his clothes and pulling them back on. Henry slowly sat up and did the same and Alex had to stop himself from bursting out into...well he wasn’t even sure what would come out of his mouth if he opened it at this point. 

He watched as Henry pulled on a hoodie, hair still a giant sex mess. “Well come on then.” Henry said and Alex gestured for Henry to lead the way. He followed Henry down the hall, watching the man look both ways before urging him on until they were back at the gate. Alex paused, turning and Henry watched him. 

“This is weird right?” He asked and Henry’s eyebrows twitched together in confusion. 

“Weird that I asked a rival frat president over to fuck me into next week? No, not weird at all.” Henry said and Alex saw a glimmer of amusement in the man’s eyes. “This isn’t going to be a regular thing. You still hate me, remember?” 

Alex raised his chin. “Our toga party is going to beat the fuck out of yours.” 

Henry smirked. “Whatever Alex.” 

And then the gate was shut and Alex was left with an empty feeling in his chest. 

Then next time he saw Henry it was the night of the toga party two weeks later and he literally ran into Henry at the student center, almost getting Taco Bell all over himself. 

“Fucking watch it--oh.” Alex snapped before realizing it was Henry. “You ready to have literally no one at your party tonight?” 

Henry raised an eyebrow. “I guess we’ll see.” 

Alex paused and watched Henry for a moment. He felt the eyes of sorority girls on him, waiting to see if he would pick a fight. “I guess we will, won’t we?”

Henry gave him a small smirk before turning to go the direction he was already headed in when he had nearly made Alex drop his tacos. Alex let himself watch Henry walk away for only a moment before grumbling to himself and began his trek back to the frat house. 

The pledges had made everything look like he was being transported to a Greek party, as best as one could in the middle of a backyard lot. There was a bar set up on the giant ship, two more bars set up in opposite corners, and a dance floor in the middle of it all. They were fucking ready, all Alex had to do was actually get changed.

He had been wearing togas his entire undergrad career and even dabbled a bit in high school when one of his older friends had snuck him into a party. He had looked the part of course and had more than enough coolness factor to pull it off. It was part of the reason he had even wanted to join a fraternity in the first place and becoming president just made sense. What didn’t make sense was the fact that he found himself in the bed of guys more than girls and he had yet to tell anyone about it. He had nearly told Liam countless times but even drunk him had been holding back, terrified of what would happen. Maybe after all of this was over and he moved his tassel to the left while walking across that stage in May he would finally say it out loud. 

For now, he would stick with his toga and laurel nestled into his curls courtesy of Liam. 

The party was just getting started but already had a nice turn out. The bass was thumping and girls were dancing in barely there fabric. Alex’s eyes kept drifting over the rim of his solo cup, unsure to land on girls with golden headbands or stay on the guys with their muscled arms. 

“Fuck me.” He whispered to himself, three cups of Everclear punch in. 

“Who you gots your eyes on? Tell Liam and I’ll be your wingman.” Liam said in his ear as he drifted by. 

The thing was, he didn’t have his eye on anyone at the moment. At least no one he could see in person right now. 

“Fuck off Liam.” He said, pushing the sweaty man away and stalked towards the bar. He grabbed another solo cup and chugged it, letting the alcohol sweep him away but it didn’t do any good. His thoughts still turned to the fact that he really _really_ wanted to see Henry in a toga. Without another word he slipped out of the side gate. Only two pledges were there, guarding the door. They gave him a confused look but when he glared at them both, they instantly let him through. 

It felt like the longest walk ever to the Sigma Chi gate. He knew the side gate wouldn’t be open but he also knew that he could badger his way in as long as he showed confidence. 

“Who do you know here?” The pledge that could hardly be a pledge with the biceps and the height he had on Alex crossed his arms and glared.

“Come to see the show?” Henry’s voice interrupted Alex before he even had a chance to speak. 

Alex glared at him. Their parties clearly had differing themes. While FIJI had gone with a classic Greek aesthetic, Henry had gone for more wild colors with all togas being colored sheets with flashing strobe lights every which way. The only thing that seemed the same was the fact that there were about the same amount of people. Alex didn’t care about that though. He just glared at Henry because seeing Henry with half his chest exposed in sandals that looked vaguely like Chacos and a golden crown nestled in his hair did something unspeakable to Alex’s brain. 

Alex just crossed his arms. “You gonna tell your asshole here to let me in? I gotta talk to you.” 

Henry raised his chin with an amused look before nodding to the pledge and gestured Alex to come inside. Everyone at the party looked like they were on their way to getting blacked out and Alex was teetering on the edge of doing so himself. He knew he could hold it back though, as long as he didn’t drink anymore.

Henry led the both of them inside the house where there was yet another bar. The party goers were too involved in themselves to even notice the two of them wind the way up Henry’s stairs and into the hallway where the rooms were located. A couple girls were talking with a couple of the brothers but none of them noticed when Alex pulled Henry into Henry’s own room. 

Henry stumbled back, not ready for the sudden jerk of movement as Alex shut the door behind him. “What’s got you in a knot?” Henry asked, words only slightly slurred.

Alex stalked forward until Henry was pressed up against a wall that housed an English flag along with a few pictures of what he could only assume were Henry’s family. In fact, he knew them to be Henry’s family from the amount of times he had spent with Henry, getting to know him when the summer covered them with warmth and happiness. Now it was nearing spring and he longed for the heat again. 

“Tell me why all I’ve thought about tonight was seeing you in a toga? Why can’t I get you out of my fucking head Henry?” Alex asked, hand slamming against the wall next to Henry’s head. Even though Henry had a few inches on him, Alex was still staring him down intensely. He could see the way the blush was spreading from the tips of Henry’s ears to the pinks of his cheeks. 

“What?” Henry breathed. 

Alex took another step closer so that their hips were nearly brushing against each other. He wondered if Henry was wearing any underwear. “Tell me why I wish we were back in summer and I watched you sunbathe every day and we got ice cream practically every night.”

“You hate me though.” Henry said softly.

Alex raised his chin, eyes softening around the edges. His voice came out rough. “I don’t hate you. I’ve never hated you. I hated that I couldn’t be with you and that made me want to not see you but _fuck_ I could never hate you.” 

Henry slid down the wall just a bit, blue eyes never leaving Alex’s gaze. He saw the way Henry’s throat bobbed when he swallowed hard. 

“Say something.” Alex whispered. _Say anything_.

Henry just sucked in a breath and Alex felt himself being yanked forward into a hard, ice melting kiss. Alex let a muffled sound but quickly fell into it. He stepped forward, hips pinning Henry to the wall. He broke off the kiss, breathing hard as he pressed his forehead against Henry's. 

“Does that answer your question?” Henry asked in a harsh, sandpaper rough voice. 

Alex leaned his head back so he could look into Henry’s eyes. He saw pain mixed with elation. He felt the same. 

“But we can’t, can we?” Alex asked softly. 

Henry’s mouth formed a hard line. 

Alex took a step back, head falling, looking at their feet. He nodded. “I’ll go then.” He turned to go but felt Henry’s hand wrap around his wrist and bring him in close once more. Henry buried his face in Alex’s neck and hugged him tightly. Alex instantly relaxed and closed his eyes as he leaned into Henry. The man smelled like sweat and alcohol, but underneath all of that Alex had a flashback to summer when Henry’s scent was all over him all the time. He missed it. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Henry whispered into his skin. 

Alex scrunched his face together as a flash of pain shot through him. “This can’t work though.”

Henry leaned back. “Why not? Why can’t it? They don’t have to know. We can be together.” 

Alex gave Henry a pained look. He bushed a hand through Henry’s hair as Henry loosened his grip but didn’t fully let go. He played with the crown tangled up in the golden locks. A smile played at his lips. “You look good like this. Some sort of Greek god or something.” 

Henry leaned into his touch and Alex got another flash of Henry, the sun illuminating his face as he laughed at something dumb Alex had done or something stupid he had said. He had let himself believe that he could have had Henry like that always but the moment summer classes were over, it was like they were shoved back into the real world. Alex had tried not to resent Henry for making him feel all these emotions, but it was hard not to. Not when he kept seeing Henry on campus and kept remembering what could have been. 

“We really fucked up didn’t we?” Henry said with a bitter laugh. He leaned into Alex once more, letting his head fall onto Alex’s shoulder. Alex’s head fell back a bit and he sighed. “I love you though.” 

Alex froze in Henry’s arms. The man’s voice had been so quiet and so low that he wasn’t even sure if he heard it right but when he felt Henry stiffen as well, he knew he had. He took Henry’s head in his hands and brought it up so that they were eye to eye once more. “I love you too. I fucking love you Henry you stupid dumbass.” 

Henry let out a shocked laugh. “How am I the dumbass? You’re literally a human cannonball of dumbass, always knocking into me.” 

“That should have been your first sign that I didn’t hate you. People I actually hate I cut them off and never talk to them again. With you and I couldn’t leave you alone. It’s like we’re two magnets.” A smile actually grew on Alex’s face.

Henry loved him.

And he loved Henry.

“I don’t care if we have to sneak around. It’s only until May. Then we can do whatever we fucking want okay?” Alex said, hands still cradling Henry’s head. 

“Do I still get to call you out in public when you’re a bitch to me?” Henry asked, arms encircling Alex’s waist as he brought them together again. 

“We gotta still hold up appearances after all.” Alex was grinning now. 

“Yes we do. Does that mean I get to kick you out of my party in a giant spectacle?” Henry asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Only if I get to call you a fucking bitch. Really sets the tone don’t you think?” 

That made Henry laugh and Alex couldn’t believe he had gone this long without hearing it in person. “Truly your greatest masterpiece.”

“God even drunk you sound like a lit major.” Alex snorted. He brought Henry in for another searing kiss that made him a bit weak in the knees. He didn’t want to go any further though. He didn’t want to ruin this moment with something as basic as sex. Besides, he needed to tease Henry as was his civic duty after all. 

When he broke off the kiss Henry was panting with a glazed expression and swollen lips. He felt Henry dig his fingers into his hips and Alex gave the man a smirk. “Something to remember me by. Now kick me out and give me your best performance.” 

Henry sighed, head falling back against the wall with a loud bang. “Fine, but I would very much like to unravel this toga right now.” Henry pulled a little bit on the fabric held together by a measly safety pin at Alex’s shoulder.

Alex had to suck in a breath and shake his head. They were both far too drunk at this point to have it be anything good and he wanted to remember this night as something great. “Another time. I promise. Right now I’d rather keep my dignity and not pass out on you because I feel dangerously close to doing that.” 

Henry snorted and reached out for Alex once more. “You could spend the night?”

Alex shook his head again. “I have my own toga party to get back to. The Everclear doesn’t drink itself.”

Henry wrinkled his nose. “Everclear? Really? Figures FIJI would put out that shit.” 

“It’s cheap and gets the job done.” Alex stuck out his tongue. “Sorry we can’t afford Tito’s.” 

“At least drink the Keystone. It’s better than Everclear.”

“Ah but if I was drinking that watery piss, I wouldn’t be in your bedroom right now, confessing my sins.” Alex shot back and Henry shrugged.

“At least my hangover tomorrow will be much better.” 

Henry had a point there and Alex just rolled his eyes. “I really do need to get back Henry.”

Henry just sighed and hugged Alex tightly again before releasing him and standing up straight, pushing off the wall. “Come on, let’s give them a show.”

It was easy to get out of Henry’s room, the hallway was empty and the house was relatively clear save for a few sweethearts and pledges who were playing flip cup. It was out in the backyard that Henry really put on a show, resulting in Alex’s laurel crown turning lopsided and his shoulder most likely getting splinters from being shoved by an overenthusiastic pledge who came to Henry’s aid. It was only the wild, feral look that he gave Henry who gave him a sympathetic one in return that led him back down the street to his own party. 

“Dude what in ever loving fuck happened to you?” Liam asked as he got back inside the safety that was the FIJI house. Liam reached out to fix his laurel, wincing as he saw Alex’s back.

“I went to go confront Henry.” Alex grinned wildly. 

“You crazy motherfucker. You deserve a shot and then maybe some first aid. I bet one of these nursing majors will patch you up.” Liam slung an arm around Alex’s shoulder. He let himself be led to the bar to take a shot and then helped by several blonde girls whose curls had fallen hours ago. 

The entire time he thought of Henry and when he finally was able to get away from the party, he fell into bed, wincing when his shoulder sparked against the sheets. He took out his phone to find a message already waiting for him.

**H** : I love you

He smiled and instantly typed back. 

**Alex** : I love you too

He held the phone to his chest and let the alcohol in his system drag him down, knowing that when he woke up he would have proof that Henry motherfucking Fox loved him. 

And Alex loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> When I got the prompts of: "enemies, college!au, and exes au" the first thing that came to my head was former fling but make it rival frat presidents and this is what sprouted from my mind. I hope you enjoy it [TeoMoy!](https://www.teomoy.tumblr.com/) I definitely had a grand ol' time of writing this fic for sure
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
